


The Invitation (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: John wanting to attend the Testicle Festival





	The Invitation (Imagine)

You couldn’t help but feel guilty as excitement buzzed around Fall’s End. Casey from the Spread Eagle had had enough of the cult putting a damper on their plans, and had sent word to a buddy of his to get his trailer ready for the long overdue Testy Festy.

It wasn’t the first time you heard of the annual festival. Your colleague, Joey Hudson, told you about it when you arrived in Hope County, and promised to take you to check it out and introduce you to some of her friends. She’d also warned that it wasn’t as grand an event as it used to be, as those who joined Eden’s Gate were no longer invited to attend. 

When you liberated Fall’s End, and it was decided the tradition had been postponed long enough, they insisted you join them in the celebration. You couldn’t be more grateful that they welcomed you and offered you a safe place to regroup, but thinking about Joey strapped to a chair in John’s bunker while you partied it up with the locals didn’t sit well with you.

The more you thought about it, the angrier you became. Twice, John was right in front of you, the key to his bunker peeking out of his shirt. Not that it made much difference the second time, since you were in the bunker, and Joey was right there, too. You knew deep down there was nothing you could have done differently, but you still felt like you’d failed her.

“Why the long face, Deputy?” you heard your radio crackle. You pulled your gun from its holster, scanning the tree line for any sign of movement. “Relax,” John chuckled, “I didn’t call to mock or threaten you. I just wanted to catch up and see how you’re doing. It’s been a while since you last visited me.”

You could practically see the smirk he was surely wearing, and you were overcome with the need to punch it off him. “What do you want?” you asked through gritted teeth.

“I want us,” he paused, always being one for dramatics, “to start over. I’d like to invite you to my ranch, maybe tonight for dinner?”

You stared at the radio, suspicious of what he was up to. “Right, sure, and I suppose I’m just supposed to trust that you’re not setting up some kind of trap?”

“Well, then, Deputy, I have a proposition for you. I’ll accompany you somewhere; put my trust in you, and you’ll see the sincerity of my request.”

You snorted. How dumb did he think you were? Still, you needed to keep him occupied until you got under cover and could make a run for it. “And how exactly am I going to do that? You guys kinda trapped me here and my place is beyond the gates.”

“Oh no, it doesn’t need to be anything like that,” he said. “It could be a barbecue, a community theater performance, or say, a festival?”

You were so close, but tried to keep your pace steady so as not to tip him off. “Hm, well, I wouldn’t know about any of that.”

“Oh,” his voice came out clipped. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I just moved here recently so…”

“I’m sure you must have heard something, with all the gossiping the people of the Valley do.”

You finally fell under cover of the forest, and if it weren’t for your need to get away from where John had last seen you, you would have laughed. “Nope, haven’t heard anything.” You knew running through the woods had the potential to drown out radio chatter, but it seemed John wasn’t going to let you have the last word.

“For fuck’s sake I’m talking about the testicle festival!” he shouted.

This time, you did laugh. You paused for a moment, just long enough to respond. “Oh that? I’m not going to that.” As angry as you’d been earlier, you couldn’t help but smile imagining how red John’s face must be getting.

“You have to!”

“Why?”

“Because! It’s by invitation only! So invite me!” he demanded.

He was even more delusional than you thought if he believed he could mingle among resistance members like nothing was wrong. You changed course, heading toward Grace’s house. If you wanted to get John’s key and save Joey in time for the festival, you were going to need her help. “Alright then. I’ll go to the festival with you.”

“Lovely!” his cheery tone returned. “Shall we meet there or…?”

You smirked down at the radio in your hand.

“Don’t worry,” you said, thinking back to the video that’d been playing on a loop since your colleagues’ capture. “I’ll come for you.”

* * *


End file.
